


Walk The Line

by AnaB



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaB/pseuds/AnaB
Summary: Leo Fitz, The Doctor, thinks in his strange feelings about Jemma Simmons after waking up from a dream with her, in a place called seychelles that he never gone.Warning: Spoiler about episode 04x17.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I Just can't process the last episode. I Leo looks so confuses and terrified.

 

_Because Your Are Mine, I Walk The Line_

_I Walk The Line – Halsey_

 

Leopold wanted to roar and punch the whole structure of the house below. With your own hands. Feeling the concrete in his hands, felt the blood seep through his fingers, feel the pain emanate through his body. He was losing control. There was no real reason for that. The girl, Skye, had not yet broken; But nothing that a little stronger pull didn't do.

It was the other girl who haunted him, Jemma Simmons. He couldn't take her face from his mind. The scientist's words were stuck in his head, as if they had been soldered. Maybe it was the tiredness, maybe it was just him fiddling with the fucking head. But he had felt it. The moment she had screamed and he had turned instinctively, felt as if his whole body had frozen.

The shuffling of shots didn't seem to affect him, whatever his mind was able to process is her presence in that place. And the feeling of being pulled up to Jemma Simmons. He saw the tears and despair on her face, and almost apologized. Leopold Fitz had never apologized to anyone in his life. He had never felt regretful enough until then. And then like the drug of a fairy tale the spell had been broken and he turned his back and headed for the quinjet.

Leopold knew she would be captured, so he would have the opportunity to investigate this dangerous fascination. But what he didn't expect was that the soldiers were incompetent and she could escape. It should be easy, after all she's just a British girl. A girl who was becoming too dangerous every day.

He sighed and took a sip of the favorite Scotch and put his hands in the pockets of pants. His eyes sliding to the prime view of the city from its penthouse. He had never been an emotive guy, he was about reason and science. Emotions were treacherous, and made you act like a fool. And Leopold Fitz wasn't a fool. So why had dreamed of the British and couldn't to sleep since?

The dream was somewhere sunny, on a sort of beach. A beautiful landscape in a peaceful place, he was watching the waves breaking in the sand. The sea was beautiful and there was a beauty in peace and quiet, though he wasn't at all attracted by the idea of diving. And then he'd felt her arms around him, her hands sliding down his abdomen, his body shivering with the touch of her skin.

_"Fitz, it's too early. Shouldn't you be back in bed? "His hands instinctively held hers, his fingers intertwining and pulling her tighter._

_“Bad habit.”_

_ "Maybe I should convince you to go back to bed," she whispered into his ear and then turned her body into his lap. _

_ Fitz stared at her, her hair messed up in disorderly curls, her skin white with no make-up leaving the small freckles around the nose visible. She was wrapped in a bathrobe, but she hadn't bothered to tie it properly because the tissue slipped leaving her shoulders exposed. She was completely desirable, he would never tire of looking at her. His hands slid down her hair, sliding down her neck. _

_ "I'm sure you'll get a good idea. You always had excellent ideas Dr. Simmons. " He commented, his voice coming out more hoarse than he'd expected. Her smile was a sufficient response to his comment, and he inclined his head. His lips touched, and it was like an explosion of sensation. He could feel her soft lips on hers, his hands sliding down her waist. _

_ Her breath quickened as her hands roamed his chest, opening the buttons. He pulled away slightly, a moment to catch his breath. It was so good to be able to touch her when he felt like it, not to worry. Just feel it. Feel your skin, your scent, your warmth. _

_ His mouth dropped to her neck, his lips caressing her sensitive skin. He heard her gasp and her breasts touch his chest as her breathing changed. This only made him increase the pressure of the caress, and slip the robe to the side exposing more of her skin. She squirmed in his lap causing him moan. _

_ "Oh Fitz this is good," she moaned in his ear as he squeezed her hips and nibbled on her neck. He could feel her nails digging into his back. _

_ "We should get in," he reminded her, raising his head and taking her lips in his. Oh fucked. He felt her hands slide down his body and claw at his chest. His cock twitched with sensation. _

_ "Mmhmm," Jemma confirmed by nibbling at his lips, he smiled slightly and then gasped in surprise as he was pulled back and placed on his back in the sand. _

_ "Jemma," he warned, his eyebrows rising in the process. If she had no intention of ending up making love on a deserted beach at 4 am it was better to stop now. _

_ "Jemma what?" She asked sitting up in his place, one of her hands resting on his chest as her hips slid against his. Oh damn. He loved it when she became uninhibited like that. Fitz undid the knot in the robe and opened it, his fingers sliding down the side of her breasts naked. He watched her close her eyes and let out a slight moan. Bloody hell, he could just enjoy teasing her. _

_ "I want you so much." He gasped teasingly at her breasts, he could feel how hard the little peaks were. _

_ "I want you too. On here. Now. "Jemma leaned down punctuating each sentence with a kiss on his lips. He felt her hands slide to his pants and he raises his hips to help her. _

_ "Are you sure?" He asked, kissing her neck and pulling away slightly to stare into her eyes. As much as the other cabin was several feet away and the possibility of someone watching them was remote, he hadn't brought any protection. _

_ "I'm protected." She reminded him. And he felt the urge to warn her that even if she didn't have, any children they had the pleasure of generating would be immensely dear. But she still wasn't ready to hear it. Leo felt her fingers slide through his erection and suppressed a moan, and then she leaned down and he slipped inside. Oh yeah. It was like paradise. She stood up as he pulled her hips down. _

_ "Oh, right there!" She exclaimed as he shifted the angle and slammed into it. His rhythm kept getting faster and faster, he could feel her fingernails digging into his chest. He would have marks later. But who cared, when all he could think of was how delicious it felt to be inside her. Fitz slid his fingers to her clit frantically caressing, and then with a passionate cry he felt her coming and did not take long for him to follow her.  
_

Leopold Fitz ran a hand through his hair frustrated . His eyes sliding to the image on the computer screen a few feet away. The official Seychelles tourism site, an archipelago in the middle of the Indian Ocean. He had never been to the Seychelles, but still the name of the place had remained in his memory when he remembered the dream.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the glass. It was as if he were going crazy. Imagining things that a part of his mind said were real, they looked real, they felt like they were real. He could feel the taste of her lips, and the feel of touching her skin. But still that, another part of his mind insisted on saying this was false. There was no memory of he in that place, he had never set a foot on those infernal islands!

That had to stop. He wasn't a coward, he wasn't a man driven purely by his emotions. He wasn't going to let any woman come and destroy everything he'd created his whole life, he was going to track down Jemma Simmons. And when he had it in his hands, he would end the threat. It was all a fascination, a stupid attraction, once he had it in his possession it was going to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I always knew that was Jemma who keep Fitz in the right side. And the moment that she left, he will give up.  
> I hope you enjoyed. Let your reply and your kudos if you do. XOXO


End file.
